Stranger
by DidianaHappy
Summary: Los acontecimientos del laboratorio tres ocurren de otra forma, Bradley decide intervenir y la situación toma otro curso. ¿Dónde están Riza y Lust? ¿Que tramarán los homúnculos ahora que tienen a la Teniente en su poder?.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Ahmm, soy nueva en este fandom –lo mio es el fandom de Legend of Korra- pero recientemente vi FMA:Brotherhood y quedé encantada con el anime. Y en especial con Roy y Riza(se volvieron mi pareja favorita) entonces luego de haberme leído bastantes de sus fics, busqué algo diferente. Quería un AU donde Riza se volviera Homúnculo porque recién había leído uno donde Roy se volvía homúnculo. Como no lo encontré me armé de… Valor (?) y decidí escribirlo yo misma. Con la ayuda de mis amigas del fandom, especialmente Ilyan, lo logré y bueno. Este es sólo el prólogo. Estaré publicando el primer capítulo el día domingo.

Algo más, muchísimas gracias mi beta reader suprema y adorada Ilyan (LunosA), bby u r da best \o/ y se ha tenido que aguantar mucho de mi parte hahaha.

* * *

**Stranger**

**Prólogo**

Un auto negro se estacionó frente al laboratorio de investigación 3 con un sonoro relinchido, y los militares que protegían la entrada aún en su inmóvil posición, observaron al vehículo mientras en sus expresiones el asombro se hacía presente.  
-¡G-Gran General! –Exclamó uno de ellos, haciendo el típico saludo militar.  
-He oído que hay un intruso –Habló el Fuhrer con tono calmo.  
-¡Sí, señor! ¡El culpable del asalto de la prisión del distrito oeste está adentro! –Respondió rápidamente, su voz aún temblaba- ¡El Coronel Mustang ha ido tras él!  
-En ese caso, iré a darle una ayuda- Dijo mientras se adentraba con pasos firmes al laboratorio.  
El soldado ofreció ayudarle, pero Bradley se negó desenvainando su espada y diciendo- Sé cuidar de mí mismo.

...

-Ya te lo he dicho, la piedra filosofal es nuestro núcleo –Explicó Lust, su voz sonaba aburrida pero con su típico deje sensual. Clavó con más fuerza sus lanzas en el costado derecho de Mustang antes de dejarlo caer y quitarle el guante de ignición- Discúlpame, eres un sacrificio demasiado valioso como para asesinarte, pero vas a morir aquí –Dicho esto, destrozó el guante.  
Los ojos de Roy, completamente oscuros, llenos de rabia y frustración observaron como los trozos de tela caían frente a él. Todo estaba perdido. Su subordinado estaba muriéndose, él mismo estaba desangrándose y en algún lugar del mismo laboratorio, Riza y Alphonse seguían corriendo peligro.  
Pero antes de que Lust volviera a hablar, Bradley cruzó la puerta.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Wrath? –Inquirió ella, frunciendo el ceño levemente.  
-Evito que hagas una tontería, ¿acaso olvidas las ordenes de Father? –La voz de Bradley era tranquila, demasiado controlada. Roy incluso lo percibió y supo que algo no estaba bien.  
-¡Pero ellos están interfiriendo con nuestros planes! –Señaló Lust, retrocediendo. Sí, algo terrible iba a pasarle, Bradley no solía aparecerse así como así- Podremos encontrar otros sacrificios –Aseguró, pero su voz flaqueó. _¿Por qué demonios tengo miedo?_  
-No, Lust. Me temo que si no puedes seguir las ordenes de Father como son, entonces no le servirás para nada.  
-¿¡Entonces crees que hay otra forma de asegurarnos de que ellos no interfieran sin matarlos!? ¡Sí es así, adelante, ejecútala! –Le gritó, pero al ver la expresión del homúnculo frente a ella, se arrepintió.  
-De hecho sí, tengo otra solución –Y sin siquiera darle tiempo de respirar, Bradley incrustó a Lust contra la pared del laboratorio.

-¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES ESTO? ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡DÉJAME IR! –Pero Wrath no toleró mucho de sus quejas, y le cortó la cabeza rápidamente.

El Coronel observaba la escena confundido. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso el Fuhrer estaba involucrado con los homúnculos también?  
Lust continuaba regenerándose cada vez que Bradley cortaba partes de ella, pero en algún momento, simplemente no pudo. Su respiración estaba agitada, su mirada desenfocada. Lucía muerta, pero a la vez viva.  
Wrath la dejó hundida en la pared y se volvió hacia Roy –La ayuda médica está en camino para ustedes. Espera aquí. Cualquier intento de moverte y atacar terminará con la vida de _tu valiosa subordinada_ –Dicho esto se retiró, dirigiéndose seguramente hacia dónde Alphonse y Riza se encontraban.  
Si bien Roy intentó levantarse, recordó la amenaza de Bradley. Mientras él no le hiciera nada a Riza estaría segura, ¿no? Así que el Fuhrer conocía su punto débil.  
_Maldición._

...

Cuando Roy salió de su estado de inconsciencia se encontró rodado de paredes blancas, la habitación de un hospital. Con pesar, ladeó su cabeza a su izquierda y encontró a Havoc recostado en otra cama, al verlo simplemente pronunció un "Hey, jefe" a modo de saludo. A su derecha estaban Kain Fuery y Heymans Breda, el primero lucía contento porque él hubiera despertado. Los ojos carbón de Mustang se pasearon por la habitación y fue Breda quién habló, sabiendo perfectamente que pasaba por la mente de su superior- No sabemos nada de la Teniente desde ese día en el laboratorio. Alphonse Elric dijo que Bradley lo atacó y lo dejó inconsciente, pero cuando despertó ella y el Fuhrer ya habían desaparecido.  
Los ojos de Roy se abrieron como platos y su respiración se volvió entrecortada –No, no puede ser. Él dijo que…- su voz temblaba y retorcía la sábana entre sus puños- Bradley dijo que no le pasaría nada si yo no me movía.  
Ninguno de ellos sabía cómo reaccionar, habían perdido a un miembro valioso del equipo, una gran amiga y compañera de batallas. Pero era algo obvio que para el Coronel, la Teniente primera Hawkeye era algo más importante.  
Sin embargo, Fuery levantó la cara y colocó su mano en el hombro del Coronel –Nadie ha dicho que él le haya hecho daño. Además, estoy seguro de que la Teniente no es tan fácil de derrotar, sólo nos queda esperar noticias de ella.  
-Es cierto, jefe. Apenas te recuperes podrás ir a cuestionar al Fuhrer sobre el paradero de Hawkeye –Le animó Havoc tocando su otro hombro, y con una media sonrisa mientras tenía un cigarro en la boca.  
Mustang observó a los tres hombres. Estaba orgulloso de todos ellos y contento de haberlos elegido, sobretodo en momentos como ese, sabía que no sólo eran sus subordinados. Eran sus amigos.  
Y sí, todavía no podría perder la esperanza respecto a Riza. Se aseguraría a cualquier costo de que Bradley la regresara sana y salva.


	2. Capitulo Uno

**N/A: ¡Me alegra mucho los reviews que recibió el prólogo, gracias por su apoyo! Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias una vez más a mi bby Ilyan (LunosA) bby u make my kokoro go dokidoki **

**PD: Cuando lean el final no me maten. **_**¡Hasta el próximo domingo!**_

**····························································································································**

**Stranger**

**Capítulo uno**

Examinó su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo, desde su cabello dorado que caía cubriendo sus hombros y parte de la espalda hasta la punta de sus pies. Además, prestó algo más de atención a sus pechos y sonrió complacida con el tamaño. Frunció el ceño al ver el tatuaje ouroboros entre los ellos. "_No podré usar escotes_" pensó, pero al mismo tiempo otra parte de ella se sintió aliviada porque "_Los escotes no son apropiados_".

Al darse la vuelta observó su espalda, no, la espalda de Riza Hawkeye, y detalló el tatuaje, las quemaduras. Recordó todo. Cómo había obtenido el tatuaje, y quién y por qué lo habían quemado. Claro que podía recordar, ella había absorbido los recuerdos de Riza.

Era incómodo, el proceso de absorción no estaba completo y quedaba mucho de Riza dentro de ella, luchando por salir, por tomar posesión de su cuerpo de nuevo. Pero ella la controlaba, compartían pensamientos, después de todo.

Suspiró y se colocó la pijama mientras se dirigía a la cama, cepillando su cabello cuidadosamente. A unos cuantos metros se escuchaban los ladridos insistentes de Black Hayate, junto con el sonido de sus patas rasguñando la superficie de la puerta, pero ella estaba decidida a ignorarlo, había intentado deshacerse del can, matarlo o botarlo pero simplemente no pudo, Riza dentro de ella se lo impidió así que optó por encerrarlo e ignorarlo. Total, si no se callaba en algún momento moriría de hambre.

Se dedicó a examinar las cosas de la Teniente, esperando encontrar algo interesante y personal. Revisó los rincones más recónditos del cuarto con la pequeña ilusión de hallar algo_. "Un consolador, debe tener uno. ¿Todas las mujeres tienen algo así, no?." _Pero no encontró nada así, de hecho, lo más atrevido que halló fue varios conjuntos de lencería –bastante sexys pero aparentemente sin estrenar– y un libro llamado 'El arte de amar' con una pequeña tarjetita que decía _"¡Espero que con esto logres atrapar a un buen macho en Central y me presentes a alguno de sus amigos! Con cariño, Rebecca" _decidió leer el libro, mientras los recuerdos de aquella mujer llegaron a su mente, haciéndola sonreír.

**···**

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué demonios dejaste que el tipo de la flama escapara? –Exclamó Envy– Además, ¡destruiste los recuerdos de Lust y la dejaste en el cuerpo de la mujer de Mustang! ¿Qué estás planeando, Wrath?

– Como dije, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a los sacrificios y lo que Lust estuvo a punto de hacer fue estúpido. Además, ahora que está en el cuerpo de esa mujer podrá mantener vigilado al Coronel y su equipo. Es más útil de esa manera –Explicó, sin siquiera voltearse ni mostrarse alterado por los gritos de Envy.

Más atrás de ellos, con lágrimas en los ojos, Gluttony sollozaba porque Lust ya no lo recordaba, después de todo, más allá de seguir a Father, él seguía a Lust y ahora sin ella se sentía bastante perdido. ¿Habría alguna forma de devolverle sus recuerdos? La había visto arder en lava hasta desintegrarse, había visto la expresión de horror de la otra mujer rubia –Teniente Hawkeye, la había llamado Father mientras se aproximaba a ella–, había escuchado además los gritos de dolor de esa misma mujer cuando la piedra filosofal fue insertada en su cuerpo y sin embargo, no quería aceptarlo. Una parte de él se aferraba con fuerza a la creencia de que Lust aún le recordaba, de que sin importar el cambio de apariencia_, su amiga_ seguía ahí dentro. Y estaba pensando en alguna forma de traerla de vuelta.

**···**

– ¿Haciéndole una visita al coronel? –Inquirió Fuery sonriente. Iba por los pasillos del hospital acompañado por los hermanos Elric.

– El teniente Havoc también está herido, así que quisimos visitarlo también –Respondió Alphonse– Además, quisiéramos saber si hay noticias sobre la teniente.

– Sargento Fuery, ¿también estás aquí por eso? –Está vez fue Edward el que lo cuestionó, observando de reojo los mapas que el sargento llevaba.

– Le hago algunos mandados al Coronel –Contestó, mientras entraban a la habitación.

Un rato más tarde, después de intercambiar saludos con los Elrics y analizar los mapas –marcando algunos sitios– Roy habló.

– Listo, calcule la distancia aproximada al portón, y según el número de pasos que Alphonse asegura que la teniente contó cuando entraron al sótano del laboratorio de investigación 3…La dirección sigue sin estar clara, por lo que… –trazó un círculo en el mapa.

– ¿El cuartel general? –Musitó Edward, algo sorprendido– Y además, ese edificio es…

– La residencia del Capitán General –Completó Alphonse, igual de sorprendido–. ¿Significa que los homúnculos residen ahí abajo?

– Así que efectivamente, Bradley tiene que ver con ellos –Concluyó Roy. Ya estaba seguro después de lo que presenció en el laboratorio aquella vez, pero debía dejárselo claro a los Elric.

– Si es así, me preguntó por qué mató a Greed y su grupo – Dijo Alphonse, su voz sonaba más profunda, más triste. Era obvio que recordó lo que el Fuhrer le había hecho a aquellos hombres.

– Por la misma razón por la que se deshizo de Lust. Es obvio que tiene planes –Habló Roy, su tono de voz no flaqueó, se mantuvo firme. Aunque en el fondo, se arrepentía de haber sido incapaz de evitar que se llevaran a Riza, pero estaba decidido a mostrarse ecuánime hasta encontrar una respuesta a la desaparición de su subordinada.

– Pero, no te parece que si ha acabado con varios homúnculos, ¿no está de parte de ellos? –Sugirió Edward, llevando su mano al mentón.

– El Capitán General es un misterio…– Murmuró Roy con la mirada baja. Su vista escaneando una y otra vez el mapa– En cualquier caso, el enemigo se ha infiltrado a esferas bastante altas del mando militar. Debemos aproximarnos a él con precaución a partir de ahora –Alzó la vista–. Acero, cuídate la espalda –Sugirió, sonando más a una orden.

Edward asintió y luego de permanecer un momento más con ellos, se retiró junto con su hermano.

– Los homúnculos y el Fuhrer…Me parece que vamos a pescar un pez más gordo de lo que esperábamos –Dijo Roy, y en un voz se ponía distinguir un deje de emoción– No valdría la pena de lo contrario –Miró a sus subordinados– Bueno, tengo un montón de trabajo para ustedes.

Pero antes de que pudiera explicarles su plan, Havoc intervino – Ah, sobre eso. Yo no podré participar –Todos lo observaron, Roy contuvo el aliento. Fuery abrió sus ojos sorprendido y Breda apretó sus puños sabiendo lo que Havoc diría.– No podré hacer mucho…Sin las piernas. –Y la habitación de lleno de silencio. Más fue el mismo Havoc quién lo rompió– Lo siento, parece que ha llegado mi jubilación anticipada.

**···**

Más tarde, en la sala de espera del hospital Roy se encontraba leyendo un libro –solo, contra la voluntad de sus subordinados quienes habían insistido en que necesitaba protección, pero él les dijo que quién la necesitaba más era Havoc– además, la única persona encargada de cuidar su espalda estaba desaparecida por su culpa, por no haber estado ahí a tiempo. Frunció el ceño levemente, sin apartar la vista del libro porque sintió como el peso a su lado se hundía y una voz conocida le hablaba.

– Buenas –Dijo Knox a modo de saludo, con su típico tono amargado.

– Hola, ¿no se encuentra bien? –Inquirió Roy, ladeando su cabeza para observarlo ya que no esperaba encontrárselo ahí.

– Me duele la espalda –Respondió– Los coroneles están siempre de pié, así que es duro para los viejos como yo –Agregó, sobando su espalda. Roy bajó la vista al libro de nuevo–. Lo supe inmediatamente cuando oí que eras tú el que la mató. ¿Qué estás tramando? –Cuestionó esta vez él, mirando a su interlocutor de reojo.

– ¿Así que declaraste que esa cosa era la Teniente Segunda Ross a pesar de que sabías que tramaba algo? Es maravilloso tener compañeros de batalla –Roy detuvo su lectura, aún sin levantar la vista.

– No somos compañeros de batalla, más bien somos cómplices en crimen –Replicó algo airado por el recuerdo– Tú los quemabas, yo los diseccionaba. Ishval fue un gigantesco lugar de experimentación –Se puso de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos–. Si continúas asumiendo riesgos como ése, pagarás las consecuencias.

– Demasiado tarde –Dijo Roy, y la mano que permanecía sobre el libro abierto se tensó, su mirada se volvió más oscura pero a pesar de eso, no hubo un cambio en su voz. Trataba de permanecer neutro. Knox le preguntó qué había pasado.– Mis subordinados…Uno está paralizado de la cintura para abajo debido a una lesión en la médula. Y mi teniente primera está desaparecida. –Explicó, mientras su vista se perdía por los pasillos del hospital.

**···**

Un cenicero apareció de manera inusitada bajo el mentón de Havoc, atrapando la ceniza de su cigarro. Él alzó la vista.

– Sólo tengo permiso para fumar uno al día –Dijo saliendo de su ensoñación, tomando el cenicero que Breda sostenía–. Joder, ¿no es gracioso? Ser apuñalado por una mujer y tener que retirarse.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer después del retiro? –Cuestionó con cierto deje de preocupación su amigo.

– Mi familia lleva un almacén, al menos puedo ayudar respondiendo el teléfono.

– ¿No puedes conseguir un Automail?

Havoc golpeó levemente el cigarro contra el cenicero, quitándole la ceniza, antes de responder –El sistema nervioso de mi tren inferior es totalmente insensible.

Breda bufó, mientras abandonaba la habitación –No te queda para nada tirar la toalla.

Fue hasta donde estaba el Coronel Mustang y se acercó a él –Coronel, es sobre las piernas de Havoc –Susurró, pasándole un papel– Aquí hay cierta información que me ha dado el capitán Acero.

Roy lo leyó. _Doctor Marcoh…Un Doctor Alquimista. ¿¡La piedra filosofal!?_

– Intentaré contactar con él, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡Cuánto antes mejor…!– Y ya no era un superior y su subordinado los que hablaban. No, eran Heymans Breda y Roy Mustang, ambos amigos de Havoc que harían todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para que él volviese a caminar.

**···**

Cuando Breda por fin arribó al sitio donde –según Edward Elric– vivía el Doctor Marcoh, una enorme frustración y decepción se instaló en su pecho. No había nada en aquella casa, todo estaba destruido y desordenado. Era obvio que había habido un ataque y sin perder más tiempo, le comunicó por teléfono su hallazgo al Coronel.

– Entendido –Dijo Roy resignado, su agarre en el teléfono volviéndose más fuerte– Buen trabajo –Y colgó–. No hay manera…–Musitó, Fuery a su lado suspiró decepcionado, sabiendo que había pasado.

Al caminar por los pasillos, de vuelta a la habitación, observó como una señora –que lucía bastante triste– y un oficial salían de la misma. Aceleró un poco el paso –tanto como podía, dada su condición– y entró.

– ¿Ésa no era…?

– Mi madre y un soldado de la división de Veteranos –Respondió Havoc, a una pregunta aún no formulada– Han dicho que soy apto para retirarme.

– Nadie ha dicho que no vayas a curar…

– No soy tan estúpido como para creer que puedo servir para algo.

– Pero…

– ¿No necesitamos un militar incapaz de mover, no? Mejor concéntrate en encontrar a Hawkeye –Sugirió, e inmediatamente notó como el rostro de Roy tomaba un gesto frustrado, lleno de rabia pero había algo más…–¿Por qué me miras así? –Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa– ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Lárguese! ¡No me digas que vas a perder tiempo preocupándote por un subordinado cuando otro está desaparecido! ¿Es por la promesa qué le hizo al General de Brigada Hughes? ¡No necesito su compasión! –Exclamó lleno de rabia. Más Fuery intervino, soltando al Coronel de su agarre. Havoc se quedó en silencio y por un momento lo único que se escuchó en aquella habitación fue el sonido de las bocanadas de aire que él tomaba–. Déjeme a un lado, yo no sirvo de nada. Se lo ruego…

– Lo entiendo –Asintió Roy, tomando la muñeca de Havoc, colocándola sobre la cama de nuevo– Te dejaré.

Havoc se encogió de hombros, suspirando. Pero se tensó cuando Roy volvió a hablar– Te dejaré aquí y me voy. Más te vale que me sigas, te espero arriba –Y abandonó la habitación.

Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba tras la salida de su superior y como Fuery lo enderezaba en el colchón con cuidado.

– El Coronel Mustang es incapaz de dejar a alguien atrás. Aún cuando creemos que todo está perdido, él sigue ahí, sin rendirse –Explicó Fuery, acomodando la almohada de Havoc, quien seguía con la mirada perdida.

– ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo un iluso como él ha podido llegar tan alto en este país? –Exclamó, cubriendo su frente con su antebrazo.

– La Teniente solía decir que…"Podemos dar gracias de tener a un iluso como él" – Dijo, sonriendo levemente al recordar las palabras de Riza.

**···**

Fuera de la habitación, Roy estaba sentado, rodeando su abdomen con su brazo. La herida le estaba doliendo aún, pero no podía perder más tiempo. Tan pronto como Fuery lo alcanzó le ordenó que le trajera el uniforme –aún cuando este le dijo que todavía no estaba en condiciones de abandonar su reposo–.

Luego de ponerse el uniforme y subir a su vehículo, Roy dejó a Fuery en el hospital.

– ¡Señor! ¿Cree que está en condiciones de manejar? –Había cuestionado su subordinado con preocupación.

– Claro que sí. No te preocupes por mí. Quédate con Havoc –Aseguró, introduciendo la llave en el auto– Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hayate?

– En el Departamento de la Teniente. He estado yendo a alimentarlo todos los días –Contestó algo confundido el joven.

– Bien. ¿No encontraste nada extraño en el departamento?

– Nada, señor.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste?

– Ayer, señor. Planeaba ir más tarde.

– No te preocupes, yo iré a revisar al perro –Decidió, arrancando el auto–. Ah y, gracias por todo Fuery –Dijo mientras el Sargento lo observaba alejarse por la carretera.

Fuery suspiró mientras limpiaba sus lentes. Si la Teniente estuviera ahí, lo hubiera regañado por dejar que el Coronel se marchase solo.

**···**

Lo primero que Roy escuchó al llegar al apartamento de Riza, fueron los insistentes ladridos de Hayate. Pero no pasó por desapercibido el hecho de que el can no estuviese olisqueando bajo la puerta como solía hacerlo, además de que las luces estaban encendidas.

Usando la copia de las llaves que Riza escondía en un lado hueco del marco de la puerta, entró. Observando todo cuidadosamente, con sus guantes de ignición bien puestos y su mano lista para chasquear sus dedos ante la señal de cualquier cosa peligrosa, más cuando se volteó para encontrar a alguien saliendo de la cocina, bajó su mano y se permitió sonreír aliviado.

– Teniente…


	3. Capitulo Dos

N/A: ¡Holaaaaaa! Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo dos hoy domingo! C: confieso que estuve a punto de no poder publicarlo hoy, tanto mi Beta como yo estuvimos muy ocupadas esta semana xD sin embargo, ¡lo logramos! \o/ así que obviamente, mis agradecimientos infinitos rosados y lluvia de chocolate a Ilyan (LunosA) mi super beta :3 y gracias a ustedes también, por sus reviews!

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo. Sé que yo disfruté escribiéndolo xD.

**PS: NO ME MATEN.**

* * *

– Teniente…

– ¡Coronel! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? –Inquirió mientras salía de la cocina sosteniendo un vaso de jugo.

Roy enarcó una ceja mirándola de arriba abajo, desde su cabello rubio suelto y pasando por sus pechos –obviamente cubiertos por la camisa color durazno que llevaba- hasta la punta de sus pies. Era ella, no había ningún cambio ni parecía herida, pero aún así Roy no pudo evitar notar que había_ algo_ fuera de lugar, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar puesto que su juicio aún estaba algo obnubilado por la visión de Riza. Sentía que tenía años sin verla, había estado tan preocupado por su bienestar que el saber que ella estaba bien, allí, frente a él y a su alcance, le llenaba el pecho de una sensación indescriptible. Movido por ese mismo sentimiento, cerró la distancia que había entre ellos y estrechó entre sus brazos a Riza sintiendo su cuerpo contra el de él, su respiración, su olor y todo eso que había extrañado de ella. La sintió sonreír mientras correspondía el abrazo, acariciando su espalda suavemente.

– No haz respondido mis preguntas, Roy –Dijo ella, aunque su tono tenía un deje socarrón él ignoró la pregunta, y tomando su cara entre sus manos la besó lentamente, permitiéndose saborear cada centímetro de sus labios, delineando su labio inferior con su lengua y sintiéndola suspirar mientras le correspondía con más vehemencia.

Él abandonó entonces sus labios, descendiendo a su cuello besándolo de igual manera, luego la alzó por los muslos llevándola a la habitación, una vez allí, la recostó sobre la cama. Continúo besándola con el mismo ímpetu e introdujo su mano por la camisa de ella acariciando despacio su abdomen, llegando hasta donde estaba el sujetador y desabrochándolo. La sintió soltar un corto gemido contra sus labios cuando rozó brevemente uno de sus pechos, el suspiró y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, terminando de quitarle la camisa y tirándola lejos, de manera descuidada. Antes de que ella alcanzara a cubrirse el pecho con sus brazos, la asió por las muñecas con fuerza, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

– ¿Qué hiciste con Riza? –Preguntó, y la rabia se sentía claramente en su voz. La mujer bajo él sonrío con arrogancia.

– Vaya así que lo notaste desde un principio. ¿Cuál fue tu primera pista? –Replicó, tratando se zafarse de su agarre sutilmente.

Pero esto sólo provocó que él lo reforzara, frunciendo el ceño sólo reformuló la pregunta – ¿Qué hiciste con Riza? –Su tono, sin embargo, fue más bajo y amenazante. Esto excitó aún más a Lust.

– ¿Qué me harás si no te digo? –Acercó su rostro un poco más al de él, sus alientos mezclándose.

– Matarte, obviamente.

– Oh, pero eso sería matar también a tu queridísima Teniente. ¿No lo entiendes? Ella sigue aquí, dentro de mí –Y para dar validez a su punto, el tatuaje en su pecho se hizo más borroso y en su ojo se pudo apreciar el brillo de la mirada de la verdadera Riza.

Roy soltó un corto jadeó de sorpresa y formó la pregunta clave en esa situación – ¿Qué eres?

– Tú lo sabes perfectamente, Roy. Soy un Homúnculo, Lust, para ser más precisa –respondió, aprovechando que el agarre de Roy se hacía más débil comenzó a zafarse.

– ¿Y cómo…? –

– Es un proceso complicado, sí, pero totalmente posible. Ahora mismo comparto este cuerpo con Riza Hawkeye –sonrió aún más al ver la incrédula mirada del Coronel y lo detalló aún más. Desde la gota de sudor que se deslizaba desde su frente a su mejilla, sus labios entreabiertos y respiración agitada hasta el tenue temblor en sus manos –Y en caso de que te lo preguntes, sí, ella puede ver todo que está pasando, de hecho, ahora mismo está preocupada por tu reacción.

Roy aclaró su garganta, enderezándose y sentándose a un lado de la cama. La miró de reojo una vez más. _¿Cómo demonios de suponía que actuara en esta situación?_ Una conocida mano se posó sobre su hombro sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

– Señor, los homúnculos planean usar mi cuerpo para mantenerlo a usted y a los demás vigilados. No se deje llevar, lo correcto es que destruya este cuerpo –Esta vez fue Hawkeye la que habló y él sintió su pulso agitarse.

– ¿Destruirte? ¡Tonterías Hawkeye! –Replicó, poniéndose de pié frente a ella que aún permanecía semidesnuda –Estoy seguro de que hay una solución a esto que no incluya tu muerte.

– Sé qué es difícil pero es lo mejor y más práctico que podría hacer, Coronel. Entiéndalo, se está arriesgando demasiado y no creo que valga la pena…

– ¡Claro que la vale, Riza! –Y ella se tensó ante el uso de su nombre. –No puedo perder otro compañero –se dio la vuelta y la encaró, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros. –No te puedo perder.

Pero en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, sólo se topó con la expresión socarrona de Lust.

– Oh, eso es tan conmovedor, lástima que el tiempo para hablar de Riza se acabó, aunque supongo que eso fue suficiente para tomar tu decisión, ¿no, Coronel? –Dijo imitando el tono de Hawkeye al pronunciar su rango, susurrándoselo al oído para luego apartarse riendo.

Roy gruñó por lo bajo ¿qué trataba de hacer esa mujer? –Sólo tengo una duda. ¿Cada cuanto puede la Teniente Hawkeye tomar control de su cuerpo? –Inquirió, aunque sospechó que tal vez ella no le proporcionaría aquella información, más probó ser impredecible cuando alzó la vista y respondió.

– No lo sé. De hecho, no debería poder sin embargo, esta mujer es realmente testaruda y se la vive peleando por el control constantemente… Sobre todo desde que llegaste, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que yo absorba el alma y me adueñe de este cuerpo por completo, no te preocupes –Finalizó la explicación colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de Roy, pero éste la apartó casi asqueado.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos volvieron a cruzar miradas, desafiándose, pero este fue roto por los insistentes ladridos de Hayate. Lust bufó.

– Y llévate a esa cosa o juro que la mataré, no ha dejado de ladrar en todo el día y ya me colmó la paciencia.

-Por supuesto que lo haré –Roy sonrió abriéndole la puerta del baño al can para que saliera. Este al verlo ladró alegre moviendo la cola más sin embargo, gruñó abiertamente al mirar a Lust, –parece que te odia. Bien Hayate, hoy te irás conmigo.

···

De regreso a su apartamento, con Hayate en el asiento de al lado mirando tranquilamente las calles mientras el automóvil avanzaba sin prisa, Roy logró vislumbrar una conmoción entre la gente; afinando la vista descubrió la causa: Era el Alquimista de Acero. ¿Y ahora, qué demonios planeaba ese niño montando un espectáculo así a plena luz del día? Sobre todo a sabiendas de que Scar podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Aparcó en auto frente al local donde Edward se encontraba tomando un jugo.

– Deja de fanfarronear, Acero – Dijo Roy y a su lado, Hayate ladró contento reconociendo a los hermanos Elric de inmediato.

– ¡Coronel! ¿Ya lo dejaron salir del hospital? –Inquirió algo sorprendido por la inusitada presencia de Roy.

–Más o menos –Respondió con desdén. De hecho, se había ido antes, escapándose de los cuidados de su subordinado y del hospital.

– Escuché lo de Havoc… –Murmuró acercándose más al auto –El Doctor Marcoh…–Pero fue interrumpido.

– Espera, sube al auto, tenemos que hablar de eso.

Pero al estar todos dentro del vehículo, el espacio no alcanzó y con Hayate encima del mayor de los hermanos Elric, fue bastante obvio que no podrían conversar ahí.

– Mejor bajemos –Ordenó Roy con la voz estrangulada porque Alphonse lo tenía prácticamente pegado a la ventana.

Una vez fuera del auto, el Coronel le contó a Edward lo que había sucedido con el Doctor Marcoh.

– ¿Marcoh ha desaparecido?

– Lo más seguro es que fueran por él –Explicó– Aparte de eso, Acero… ¿Has oído lo de Scar? ¿Por qué vas llamando la atención? ¿Quieres que te mate, idiota?

– Lo estoy esperando –Afirmó Edward con una sonrisa llena de seguridad– Quiero la revancha.

– ¡No digas estupideces! ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó en Ciudad del Este? –Roy subió la voz. Era una idea absurda ¡ponerse en peligro sólo por eso!

– Bueno, bueno ¿acaso tienes miedo? –Habló Acero con tono burlón– Claro, porque cierto Coronel no pudo hacer nada y se esfumó –Refiriéndose al incidente de Roy con el agua.

– ¡No me busques que me encuentras! –Exclamó, dejando reconocer que aquello era un asunto delicado para él. Detestaba que se lo recordaran.

– ¡Si hasta su guante es inútil! –Continuaba burlándose Edward mientras, frente a ellos, Hayate olfateaba y gruñía al sentir el acercamiento de alguien que obviamente no era un amigo.

Hayate ladró y todos alzaron la mirada. – ¿Ya lo tienes dónde querías, no? –Dijo Roy con un deje de nerviosismo asomándose en su voz.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás sudando? –Cuestionó de manera socarrona Edward. Pero tenía razón, el Coronel se encontraba nervioso pues sabía que en su estado no podría darle mucha pelea a Scar. Además, estaba el hecho de que ya no se encontraba con su teniente, obviamente estaba en desventaja.

De inmediato, Scar lanzó su primer ataque que fue ágilmente esquivado por Edward mientras Alphonse transmutaba una pared para evitar que el mismo le diera al Coronel.

– Mi hermano está haciendo de cebo para cazar a un homúnculo porque necesita uno con vida –Explicó el menor de los hermanos mientras permanecía detrás de la pared junto a Roy.

– ¡Es una locura!

– ¡No queremos que más gente muera y lo evitaremos a toda costa! ¡Así tengamos que arriesgarnos mi hermano y yo!

– ¿Y qué pasará si antes de que lleguen los homúnculos? ¿Nuestras fuerzas abaten a Scar?

– ¡Para eso está usted! –Aclaró Alphonse y Roy sonrió ante su tono.

– ¿Pretenden usarme? Hay que ver que ustedes…–Dejó la frase al aire y suspiró– ¡Si atrapan a más de uno, guárdenmelo!

– ¡A la orden! –Dijo al mientras se levantaba y corría a pelear contra Scar junto a su hermano. En tanto, Roy recordó que estaba cerca de la casa de Fuery y decidió sacar ventaja de aquello dirigiéndose hacia allí.

Ya instalado en la casa de su subordinado, comenzó a comunicarse con todas las líneas de la milicia a reportar a todos los distritos la aparición de Scar creando confusión y tiempo para que los Elric cumplieran su plan.

– ¡Aquí tercer distrito militar! ¡Estamos luchando contra Scar y necesitamos refuerzos! –Atrás de él, Hayate ladró alegre– ¿qué demoni- ¡shht! ¡Hayate! Perfecto. –rió al terminar la llamada y leer la lista– ¡Ahora al séptimo! ¡Ha, esto se pone interesante!

…

Mientras tanto, Bradley junto a Gluttony se dirigían hacia el lugar donde ocurría la pelea.

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Siento el olor de un delicioso Ishvalí! –Más lo que no mencionó en voz alta, era que también percibía indudablemente el olor de Lust.

···

De vuelta al departamento de Fuery, Roy se encontraba aún ocupado dando reportes a la milicia cuando Fuery volvió. No se sorprendió de encontrarlo ahí.

– ¡Señor!

– ¡Ah, Sargento Fuery! Justo cuando lo necesitaba. Hay algo que debes hacer –Dijo su superior mientras una sonrisa algo maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro. Fuery suspiró sintiendo como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente, presentía que no sería nada bueno lo que el Coronel tenía planeado.

Minutos después, con una peluca pelirroja y maquillaje aplicado –de muy mala manera, por cierto– Fuery se miraba en el espejo y sollozaba cosas como "yo no entré a la milicia para esto" y "mi padres me matarían si me vieran" mientras se arreglaba la blusa que ahora llevaba puesta.

– Hay una casa vacía a las afueras –Explicó Roy entregándole una nota– Si algo pasa, nos reuniremos allí. Asegúrate de que no te sigan –ordenó mientras veía a su subordinado (ahora subordinada) abandonar el departamento.

– Sí señor, si pasa algo, me comunicaré con usted.

– Bien.

– ¡Y ya deje de dar tantos problemas! –Fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de cerrar la puerta. Roy no pudo evitar pensar que sonó un poco como Hawkeye… Hablando de ella, ¿cómo se encontraría ahora que estaba compartiendo cuerpo con un homúnculo? Debía apresurarse y buscar una forma de regresar a su teniente a la normalidad.


End file.
